


Tìm Thấy Mất Mát Trong Chiến Thắng Huy Hoàng

by Fuyonako_Yuu



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: All the exorcists, Bad Ending, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Innocence is sentient, Post-Canon, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyonako_Yuu/pseuds/Fuyonako_Yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Các Exorcist đã từng nghĩ rằng, khi trận chiến này kết thúc, họ có thể yên bình mà sống hết phần đời còn lại. Họ đã sai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tìm Thấy Mất Mát Trong Chiến Thắng Huy Hoàng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liketolaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Finding Loss in Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490400) by [liketolaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh). 



Tiếng đồng hồ tích tắc bị át đi bởi hàng trăm giọng nói khác nhau. Tiếng trò truyện vui vẻ vang lên khắp căn phòng ăn rộng rãi của Giáo đoàn đen. Allen đảo mắt với trò đùa của Lavi, nhưng trên môi cậu vẫn nở một nụ cười nhẹ. 

 

Đã một năm trôi qua kể từ khi Bá tước Ngàn năm bị tiêu diệt, và một tháng từ khi Akuma hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi thế giới này. Cuối cùng, họ cũng đã giành được chiến thắng.

 

Niềm vui chiến thắng lan tỏa khắp Giáo đoàn trong 2 tuần trước khi mọi người nhận ra một sự thật.

 

Akuma không còn tồn tại nữa.

 

Họ đã không còn việc gì phải làm.

 

Nhưng dù thế, niềm hân hoan ấy khiến một tháng trôi qua như trong chớp mắt. Những người vẫn còn gia đình đã sớm trở về nhà, còn những người đã không còn ai thân thích ở lại Giáo đoàn, bằng lòng với cuộc sống ở nơi đây.

 

Không một Exorcist nào quay về nhà.

 

Giáo đoàn giờ đang tận hưởng sự yên bình đã khó khăn lắm mới giành được. Cuộc sống cứ thế trôi qua. Không còn gì để họ phải vội vã nữa. Không còn nguy hiểm, không còn chết chóc, không còn nỗi sợ hãi luôn thường trực - sợ lũ Akuma, sợ những thất bại, và sợ nỗi tang thương bao trùm với những hàng dài quan tài gỗ im lìm.

 

Nhưng kể cả vậy, những Exorcist vẫn không thể hoàn toàn hòa mình vào niềm vui vô bờ ấy. Dù mỗi một người trong Giáo đoàn đều có những câu chuyện, những lý do để chiến đấu của riêng mình, những lý do để 'trước đây' trở thành 'sau này', nhưng chính các Exorcist là người phải chịu những nỗi đau thương, phải liên tiếp nhận hết nhiệm vụ này đến nhiệm vụ khác tới kiệt sức, phải từ bỏ tất cả mà lao vào những trận chiến dài đằng đẵng tưởng chừng không bao giờ kết thúc. Những Exorcist với quá khứ bi thương dù muốn cũng không thể lãng quên. Những Exorcist với vô số những vết thương không thành hình trong tim, dù tới tận bây giờ, vẫn mãi không thể chữa lành.

 

Tới tận bây giờ, một người không thể chỉ đơn giản lại gần và trò chuyện với một Exorcist - những thành viên khoác trên mình bộ đồng phục màu đêm đen lạnh lẽo của Giáo đoàn, những người luôn được mọi người bàn tán, đề cao, kính trọng tới mức gần như được tôn sùng như thần thánh - trừ khi Exorcist đó chủ động bắt chuyện.

Đương nhiên, các Exorcist luôn có thể trò chuyện cùng nhau.

 

"Nè, Kro-chan," Lavi bất chợt cất lời, khiến Krory quay lại và nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt khó hiểu. "Anh vẫn gặp vấn đề à?"

 

Krory nhìn xuống đất, ủ rũ gật đầu. "Ừ. Tôi biết là không còn máu Akuma nữa, Lavi, nhưng ôi, tôi vẫn khát khao muốn uống nó." Miệng anh hé ra, đôi răng nanh nhọn hoắt lóe sáng.

 

Allen liếc nhìn Krory và vỗ nhẹ vào tay anh an ủi. "Đừng lo Krory. Chắc chắn rồi mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, sớm thôi mà."

 

Ánh mắt Krory nhìn cậu đáng thương tới mức khiến nụ cười vốn đã giả dối của cậu càng trở nên gượng gạo, trước khi trở lại bình thường như chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra.

 

"Anh sẽ ổn thôi." Allen nhấn mạnh, khiến người ta gần như không thể nghi ngờ lời nói của cậu.

 

"Cậu nghĩ vậy sao?" Krory nhìn cậu thận trọng, nhưng trong mắt anh ánh lên một tia hy vọng.

 

Lenalee mỉm cười. "Đương nhiên anh sẽ ổn thôi, Krory. Tất cả chúng ta đều sẽ ổn. Chỉ là sẽ cần một chút thời gian."

 

Krory cũng mỉm cười, khuôn mặt bừng sáng, trông vui vẻ hơn mấy giây trước rất nhiều.

 

"Việc ghi chép lịch sử thế nào rồi Lavi?" Allen hỏi, những đĩa đồ ăn đã từng đầy ắp giờ trống trơn, xếp thành chồng bên cạnh cậu.

 

Lavi nhún vai, quăng cho Allen một nụ cười tinh nghịch, "Vẫn như mọi ngày thôi, Mầm Đậu." Cậu coi như không nghe thấy Allen phản kháng với cái tên 'Mầm Đậu'. "Mình vừa hoàn thành trận chiến cuối cùng của cậu với Bá tước Ngàn năm. Bookman cũng sắp ghi chép tới hiện tại rồi, ông gấu trúc già này."

 

Allen nín cười khi Lavi suýt chút nữa là ăn nguyên một bàn chân vào mặt từ một Bookman từ-chỗ-nào-đó-phi-tới, và hai thầy trò bắt đầu một cuộc "tranh luận" có phần "hơi" bạo lực.

 

Kanda, ngồi cách đó vài ghế, bắt gặp ánh nhìn của cậu, và chỉ vài giây sau, hai người họ cũng bắt đầu lao vào cãi lộn, với một Lenalee bực dọc thở dài đứng giữa.

 

Đúng vậy, Allen nghĩ, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.

 

Tuy nhiên, cậu không hề biết rằng niềm hạnh phúc giản đơn này sẽ không kéo dài được lâu.

 

Trong vô thức, cậu gập tay lại, tự hỏi tại sao cánh tay trái của mình lại cứng đờ như vậy.

 

* * *

 

Tình trạng của Krory càng ngày càng tồi tệ. Trong một khoảng thời gian dài, anh gần như không thể tự mình đi lại được. Cứ thế, và đến một ngày, anh ngã gục, mắt nhắm chặt, mặc cho mọi người thử đủ mọi cách, đôi mắt ấy không bao giờ mở ra thêm một lần nào nữa.

 

Ba ngày sau, Krory chết.

 

Cú sốc ấy như một lời cảnh tỉnh. Chỉ vì không còn Akuma, không có nghĩa là không còn chết chóc, mà chỉ là ít hơn rất nhiều mà thôi. Những người thân thiết với Krory thầm thương tiếc người bạn của mình, còn những người khác đã tỉnh lại từ cơn say trong niềm vui chiến thắng.

 

Sau này, mọi người phải thừa nhận rằng, nếu nghĩ kĩ lại, thì cái chết của Krory đã được báo trước, vì sự phụ thuộc vào máu lũ Akuma của anh.

 

Nhưng đó chỉ là một tai nạn đáng tiếc. Một tai nạn đặc biệt, đơn giản là vì Innocence kì lạ của Krory.

 

Cuộc sống tiếp tục trôi đi. Không một ai rời đi. Cũng không một ai khiến họ phải đi. Mọi thứ vẫn cứ thế diễn ra. Kanda tập luyện, Allen tìm cách giúp đỡ mọi người, Lavi ghi chép, Lenalee giúp những việc nhỏ trong bộ phận khoa học và pha cà phê cho mọi người.

 

* * *

 

"Kanda?" Allen hỏi, vẻ mặt có chút hoài nghi, "Cậu làm gì mà thành như thế được vậy?"

 

Kanda, một bàn tay giữ chặt vết thương đang tứa máu, lườm xéo cậu, "Che. Tự lo việc của mình đi, Mầm Đậu."

 

Allen nổi cáu, liền xỏ lại, "Tôi là Allen. Nếu cậu chịu tập trung chú ý thì cậu đã biết rồi. Nhưng mà đương nhiên, nếu cậu biết cách tập trung thì cậu đã chẳng tự làm mình bị thương trong lúc tập luyện rồi."

 

"Che. Làm như ngươi thì biết cách tập trung ấy, Mầm Đậu ngu ngốc."

 

"Tên tôi là Allen!"

 

* * *

 

Những tai nạn kì lạ như thế bắt đầu xảy ra ở trụ sở chính của Giáo đoàn. Có lẽ mọi người đã bắt đầu quen với cuộc sống không còn nguy hiểm, Allen nghĩ. Lavi làm rớt Oizuchi Koizuchi vào chân và nhảy tưng tưng xung quanh, miệng lầm bầm nguyền rủa suốt 10 phút. Những vụ hỗn loạn do Komui gây ra ngày càng nhiều, khiến mọi người cứ thế dần dần mất đi từng chút hi vọng. Có vẻ như việc không còn phải liên tục chiến đấu gây ra ảnh hưởng rất lớn tới Chaoji, người đôi khi gặp khó khăn trong việc nhấc một thứ gì đó, thậm chí đến cả Lenalee cũng có vẻ đang dần mất đi sự uyển chuyển của mình, liên tục vấp ngã trong một lần đi xuống thị trấn gần đó.

 

Và rồi, lại một chuyện xảy đến: Nguyên soái Nyne đã chết.

 

"Chết?" Lavi giật mình đánh rơi cây bút trên tay, "Làm thế nào mà-"

 

Komui đứng thẳng lưng cho đúng với thủ tục, tư thế cứng đờ, không thoải mái, nhưng trên mặt anh vẫn thoáng nét đượm buồn. "Không có ai biết chắc chuyện gì đã xảy ra cả," anh nói, "Có vẻ như Nguyên soái đã bị đánh tới chết, nhưng không ai biết làm thế nào. Lau đa phần là không bị thương, chỉ có vài vết cào do móng tay của con người gây ra. Tuy nhiên, thứ đã tấn công Nguyên soái chắc chắn là một loài động vật nào đó."

 

"Thật kì lạ," Lenalee lẩm bẩm, cau mày, cố suy nghĩ xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

 

Allen bóp nhẹ tay trái. Mấy ngày vừa rồi, cánh tay Innocence của cậu bỗng dưng bắt đầu nhức mỏi.

 

* * *

 

Các Finder bắt đầu xì xào bàn tán. Thôi được rồi, các Finder lúc nào cũng luôn xì xào bán tán cả. Nhưng điều kì lạ là những chuyện họ bàn tán với nhau kìa.

 

Họ nói rằng những Exorcist không thể sống mà không chiến đấu với Akuma.

 

Thật lố bịch, Kanda gắt lên, tay nắm chặt chuôi kiếm.

 

Chúng tôi đã không chiến đấu với Akuma hai tháng rồi và chúng tôi vẫn ổn, Lenalee nói, một chân di di trên sàn nhà, đôi vòng chân đỏ tươi màu máu lắc nhẹ trên cổ chân cô.

 

Nhưng có vẻ như những nhà khoa học cũng đồng ý với họ, đến cả Allen cũng cảm thấy đó không phải là tất cả những gì họ muốn nói. Vẫn còn có điều họ không dám nói trước mặt các Exorcist.

 

Allen biết, vì cậu cũng đang tự hỏi về điều đó.

 

Nhưng Innocence không làm đau các Exorcist. Chúng bảo vệ họ. Vẫn luôn là như vậy, không phải sao?

 

Cánh tay trái của Allen nhói lên.

 

* * *

 

 

Komui càng ngày càng quan tâm thái quá tới Lenalee thường xuyên hơn. Cô đảo mắt, đây cũng không phải chuyện gì bất thường, nhưng vẫn khiến cô khó chịu. Anh cứ nhất quyết muốn cô tìm một việc nào đó thú vị hơn để làm, một việc nào đó sẽ tốt hơn cho cô.

 

Không thành công, Komui đổi sang kế hoạch B. Anh đưa tất cả những thành viên còn lại của Giáo đoàn Đen xuống thị trấn. Ngày hôm ấy, họ đã rất vui.

 

Komui có vẻ ôm ấp đeo bám cô nhiều hơn bình thường, Lavi đã nói.

 

Sau vài giây suy nghĩ, Lenalee cũng gật đầu đồng tình.

 

* * *

 

 

"A!"

 

Lenalee kêu lên khi bất ngờ trượt chân và ngã nhoài về phía trước, hai tay đưa ra để cố lấy lại thăng bằng, đôi mắt tím biếc mở to. Allen lao tới, một tay vòng qua người cô để đỡ cô lại. Bỗng dưng một cơn đau truyền đến khiến cậu rít lên, cánh tay tê cứng lại. "Ow," cậu lẩm bẩm, cố thả lỏng để cơn đau dịu đi.

 

Lenalee đứng thẳng dậy, lo lắng nhìn Allen. "Allen? Có chuyện gì sao?"

 

Cậu gượng cười. "Không có gì đâu, Lenalee. Lúc đỡ cậu tay mình bị vặn ngược một chút thôi mà."

 

Khuôn mặt Lenalee vẫn không giãn ra. "Nếu cậu đã nói vậy..."

 

Allen đợi đến khi cô đã đi khuất tầm mắt và đưa tay nắn nhẹ cánh tay trái, tự hỏi vì sao gần đây nó lại làm phiền cậu nhiều đến vậy.

 

* * *

 

 

Ngày hôm sau, Chaoji không đến phòng ăn ăn sáng. Timothy, người đã dần trở thành một người bạn thân thiết của Chaoji, nhanh chóng chạy đi tìm anh. Vài phút sau, một tiếng thét xé toạc không gian, khiến cả phòng ăn lập tức im bặt.

 

"Timothy!" Allen lo lắng gọi, vội đứng bật dậy và chạy theo nó.

Khi gần tới phòng của Chaoji, cậu nhìn thấy Timothy run rẩy áp chặt vào bức tường đối diện, mặt tái mét.

 

"Allen," Giọng nó nghẹn lại, khuôn mắt sợ hãi đầm đìa nước mắt. "Chaoji..."

 

Allen quay đầu nhìn qua cánh của mở toang vào phòng Chaoji, và đôi mắt màu bạc mở to.

 

Chaoji nằm gục ở góc phòng, những vết bầm tím sẫm màu nổi bật trên làn da tái xanh, đôi mắt nhìn thẳng đờ đẫn, vô hồn, miệng khẽ mở như đang cố gắng hít lấy không khí. Cậu ấy đã chết.

 

Ánh nhìn của Allen di chuyển xuống dưới, dừng lại ở đôi vòng tay Innocence tưởng chừng như vô hại nằm trên cổ tay của cậu Exorcist trẻ.

 

* * *

 

 

Sau chuyện ấy, mọi nghi ngờ đều bị xóa sạch. Chaoji đã ở trong phòng một mình cả đêm; khi Timothy đến, cánh cửa đã bị khóa chặt, Timothy đã phải dùng chìa dự phòng để mở cửa.

 

Các Finder lại trở nên thận trọng quanh các Exorcist, những người đã dần bình tĩnh chấp nhận hoàn cảnh hiện tại, dù vẫn cảm thấy một chút cay đắng trong lòng. Họ đã luôn nghĩ rằng rồi sẽ có một ngày trận Thánh chiến này sẽ đoạt lấy mạng sống của họ; chỉ là, họ chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ phải chết theo cách này.

 

Timothy càng ngày càng ít nói, không còn là một đứa trẻ năng động như trước; giờ nó chỉ suốt ngày quấn lấy Marie Noise, người bình tĩnh nhất trong cả Giáo đoàn về mọi việc, dù miệng anh đã mất đi nụ cười hiền lành luôn thường trực, một tay đặt nhẹ trên đầu Timothy, lặng lẽ trấn an cậu bé.

 

Chiếc đồng hồ vẫn tiếp tục đều đặn đếm từng giây trôi qua.

 

* * *

 

Timothy đang ngồi trong phòng ăn khi bất chợt nó mở to mắt và bắt đầu cào vào cổ mình như thể bị thứ gì làm cho ngạt thở. Marie là người đầu tiên phản ứng, nhấc bổng nó lên như thể chẳng là gì, trong khi một người khác vội kiểm tra xem cậu bé có bị thương ở đâu không. Timothy chỉ nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt hoảng loạn, viên ngọc trên trán nó rực sáng, và rồi bất thình lình, nó không giãy giụa nữa, mà nằm im như thể đang chìm vào giấc ngủ.

 

Vài phút sau, hơi thở yếu ớt của cậu bé cũng dừng lại.

 

Marie lặng lẽ cúi đầu thương tiếc, và bầu không khí căng thẳng xung quanh các Exorcist đang tập trung lại, kể cả Kanda, lại tăng thêm một chút.

 

Lavi cố tìm mọi cách để khóa chặt cây búa của cậu trong tủ đồ, cùng với Time Record của Miranda, những chiếc nhẫn của Marie, và hai chiếc vòng của Socalo. Không có tác dụng.

 

Họ không còn có thể chạm vào để tháo chúng ra được nữa.

 

Dù sao thì họ cũng đã chẳng hi vọng gì nhiều, và Lavi nghĩ các nhà khoa học còn thất vọng hơn cả các Exorcist khi họ không tìm được giải pháp nào hữu dụng.

 

Cánh tay của Allen càng ngày càng khó cử động.

 

* * *

 

Froi Tiedoll không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Ông ghé qua vào tối muộn, nói về một vài vấn đề với Innocence của mình với các nhà khoa học, rồi về phòng nghỉ ngơi.

 

Nửa đêm ông đã tỉnh dậy, sau này Kanda biết được, và nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà. Chắn chắn là như thế.

 

Có lẽ ông đã biết.

 

Ít nhất, ông, Kanda nghĩ, cũng đã nghi ngờ.

 

Bởi vì, biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt ông, khi bị chính những loài cây yêu quý của mình quấn quanh như dây treo cổ, không phải ngạc nhiên. Là thất vọng. Chỉ có thất vọng.

 

Chỉ có sự buồn rầu.

 

Buồn bã chẳng có ý nghĩa gì từ một người đã chết, và Kanda chỉ buông một tiếng "Che" cục cằn rồi quay người giận dữ bỏ đi, không nhìn xem mình đang đi đâu, và không hề chạm vào Mugen.

 

Nếu cậu phải tự thừa nhận, và cậu sẽ không bao giờ làm thế, thì giờ cậu thực sự có cảm thấy hơi cảnh giác (sợ) thanh kiếm của mình.

 

* * *

 

Bộ phận khoa học của Giáo đoàn đang dần phát điên.

 

Thôi được rồi, bộ phận khoa học lúc nào chẳng điên loạn. Thậm chí cả Lenalee cũng phải thừa nhận điều đó. Nhưng giờ họ còn tệ hơn bình thường, cố tìm mọi cách để ngăn cản Innocence, để loại bỏ chúng, để tái tạo lại bất kì đặc điểm gì khi chiến đấu với Akuma đã ngăn chúng trở nên điên cuồng, bất kì cách gì để cứu lấy các Exorcist.

 

Không phải chỉ vì họ rất quan trọng như trước đây.

 

Là vì họ là bạn.

 

Người ta tìm thấy Socalo đã chết với vết rạch dài trên bụng. Ruột gã bị moi ra, rồi bị kéo lê tới hết hành lang, bắn ra như thể một thứ hoa văn đáng ghê tởm trên sàn nhà. Các nhà khoa học lại càng lao đầu vào công việc; thậm chí cả Komui cũng bắt đầu làm việc thêm giờ, cố làm hết sức có thể để cứu lấy họ.

 

Khi họ tìm thấy Marie, bị chính những sợi dây Innocence mỏng manh siết chặt quanh cổ, họ lại càn làm việc điên cuồng hơn.

 

Trong thâm tâm, các Ecxorcist thầm mong họ hãy dừng lại. Một hi vọng như ảo ảnh còn tồi tệ hơn cả không có một tia hi vọng nào.

 

Mọi chuyện càng ngày càng xấu đi; thời gian của Miranda trượt ra khỏi dòng thời gian bình thường, nhanh lên hay chậm đi tại những thời điểm ngẫu nhiên. Lũ ngục trùng bất ngờ xuất hiện xung quanh Kanda, tấn công cậu với những bộ răng sắc nhọn, dữ tợn, ép buộc cậu phải đánh bại chúng. Lavi cũng không thể chạm vào Oizuchi Koizuchi vì sợ bị đốt cháy. Cánh tay của Allen liên tục đau nhức, giờ cậu thậm chí còn chẳng thể di chuyển nó được nữa.

 

Allen nói chuyện này với Miranda, người gần đây càng hay bồn chồn hơn trước, và chị chỉ rùng mình, cắn môi và nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt lo lắng.

 

* * *

 

 

"Anh!" Lenalee gắt lên bực tức, gạt bàn tay đang đưa ra của Komui đi. "Em vẫn ổn. Đừng lo lắng cho em nhiều đến vậy nữa."

 

"Nhưng mà Lenalee," anh lên tiếng, ngay lập tức rụt tay lại như thể bị bỏng, nhưng vẫn không rời mắt khỏi cô. Dạo gần đây, anh không còn là chính mình nữa; những khi anh không lao đầu vào làm việc tới kiệt sức, anh luôn ở bên cạnh Lenalee, theo sát cô, không bao giờ để cô tự tay làm việc gì. Chuyện này đang dần khiến cô phát điên.

 

"Em vẫn ổn," cô nhắc lại, và bắt đầu quay đi. Nhưng chỉ vài giây sau, cô bất chợt trượt chân, và ngã nhào xuống đất.

 

"Lenalee!"

 

Tiếng kêu thất thanh của Komui vang lên khắp hành lang. Anh vội chạy tới bên cô. Cô vẫn ngồi im trên đất, hơi thở nặng nhọc, mắt nhắm nghiền, hai bàn tay nắm chặt rồi lại mở ra, vẻ mặt thất vọng.

 

Ngay khi anh quỳ xuống cạnh cô, cô lập tức thả lỏng, nhìn lên anh trai mình bằng đôi mắt tím biếc ánh lên sự đau đớn. Anh nhìn xuống cô, khuôn mặt đầy lo lắng.

 

"Chân em đau..." Cô thì thầm, như thể nó thật đáng xấu hổ... hay như thể nó là một chuyện khiến cô rất sợ hãi.

 

Anh lập tức liếc xuống đôi chân cô đang nằm bất động trên mặt đất. Vết thương hình dấu thập giá trên hai cổ chân cô hơi sưng lên, rìa vết thương đỏ ửng, trông có vẻ rất đau.

 

Anh không nói gì, chỉ lặng lẽ bế cô lên và ôm cô vào lòng. Cô không kháng cự nữa.

 

* * *

 

Không khí trong Giáo đoàn giờ đây còn căng thẳng hơn gấp bội so với khi trận Thánh chiến vẫn còn đang tiếp diễn. Ít nhất là khi đó, họ có thể chắc chắn rằng, khi họ chết, sẽ là trên chiến trường, chứ không phải tại Giáo đoàn, mà là một nơi nào khác, và là khi họ đã hoàn toàn sẵn sàng đón nhận cái chết.

 

Các Exorcist đang sợ hãi; mọi người đều thấy rõ. Họ cố gắng giấu kín đi nỗi sợ của mình, ngẩng cao đầu, nhưng từng người đều căng như dây đàn, trở nên nóng nảy, dễ mất bình tĩnh, nổi cáu chỉ vì một chiếc mũ bị đánh rơi hay cả những chuyện còn nhỏ nhặt hơn thế. Các Finder tránh mặt họ, cư xử rất dè dặt, thận trọng, chỉ thì thầm, và gần như không dám nhìn bất kì một ai. Các thành viên của bộ phận khoa học giờ gần như không còn nhìn thấy mặt, vì họ chỉ biết lao đầu vào công việc, cố gắng làm một điều gì đó, bất kì điều gì.

 

Nhưng, tất cả đều biết thời gian vẫn đang tiếp tục trôi, và nỗi sợ của các Exorcist thì đang cứ thế lớn dần theo từng giây.

 

* * *

 

"Allen?"

 

Giọng Miranda rất nhỏ; nơi này đã không còn náo nhiệt ồn ào trong nhiều ngày rồi. Kể từ cái chết của Marie.

 

Allen quay đầu nhìn chị, mỉm cười một nụ cười ngày càng gượng gạo. "Sao vậy chị Miranda?"

 

"Em có sợ không?"

 

Allen không trả lời, im lặng một hồi lâu. Nhưng cuối cùng, giọng còn nhỏ hơn của Miranda, cậu thừa nhận. "Em có."

 

"Chị cũng vậy," chị nói, nhẹ run rẩy, vật kim loại trong chiếc hộp chị đang cầm vang lên những tiếng leng keng gần như không thể nghe thấy. Và rồi, "Tay em còn đau không?"

 

"...Nó càng ngày càng tệ."

 

Đột nhiên, một cơn đau, tệ hơn rất nhiều so với từ trước đến giờ, chạy xuyên qua cậu, bắt đầu từ cánh tay mang màu đỏ quỷ dị và nhanh chóng lan ra khắp cơ thể, và một tiếng hét bị bóp nghẹt thoát ra khỏi vòm họng cậu, chiếc hộp trượt khỏi tay, rơi xuống đất.

 

"Allen!" Tiếng kêu thất thanh của Miranda tưởng chừng như vang đến từ rất xa, cậu gần như không nghe thấy âm thanh của một chiếc hộp khác rơi xuống. Chị vội vàng chạy tới bên cậu, những ngón tay đưa ra, nhưng lại do dự như thể sợ chạm vào cậu.

 

Và rồi bỗng nhiên, chị thở hắt ra, và cậu cố gắng đưa ánh mắt đau đớn nặng nhọc nhìn lên chị.

 

Chị đứng đó, cứng đờ người. Ánh sáng chói lòa tỏa ra trên vai chị, Time Record của chị từ từ lan ra và lớn lên.

 

Chị dần già đi, đầu tiên rất chậm chạp, với vài sợi tóc bạc xuất hiện trên mái tóc đen nhánh của chị, những nếp nhăn bắt đầu xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt. Allen gần như không nhận ra, đôi mắt màu bạc nhìn thẳng vào ánh mắt hoảng loạn, sợ hãi của chị.

 

Rồi thời gian của chị ngày càng trôi nhanh hơn, cho tới khi chị trở nên nhăn nheo, khuôn mặt hiện rõ sự đau đớn. Những sợi tóc bạc yếu dần rồi rụng lả tả, nếp nhăn càng hiện rõ, cả người chị chỉ còn da bọc xương. Da chị xám đi, và rồi đôi mắt mờ đục của chị khép chặt. Allen mở to mắt trong kinh hãi nhìn chị biến thành tro bụi, Time Record ngưng phát động, rơi xuống đất với một tiếng keng.

 

Nó trông thật vô hại khi nằm im trên mặt đất.

 

Nhưng với ánh mắt khiếp sợ của Allen găm chặt vào nó, không một ai có thể nói như vậy.

 

* * *

 

Sự căng thẳng dâng lên, trở thành nỗi sợ hãi tột độ tới sắp tuyệt vọng. Lenalee gần như không còn có thể đi lại, Lavi chẳng thể đưa tay lại gần cây búa của mình, và Kanda phải dành gần hết thời gian của mình để đánh lại lũ ngục trùng. Cơn đau luôn thường trực trên cánh tay Innocence của Allen, càng ngày càng tệ, tới mức cậu không thể che giấu được nữa, và thậm chí bả vai cậu cũng hoàn toàn không thể cử động được nữa.

 

Bộ phận khoa học rơi vào hoảng loạn, cố gắng làm một điều gì đó, bất kì điều gì, để dừng nó lại, để làm chậm nó lại, bất kì điều gì, bất kì điều gì.

 

Chỉ còn lại bốn Exorcist. Tất cả đều đã bỏ cuộc. Tất cả đều biết chuyện gì sắp xảy tới với họ.

 

Kết thúc đang tới gần.

 

Cả bốn người đều có thể cảm nhận được điều ấy.

 

* * *

 

Allen ngồi co lại ở một góc phòng, ướt đẫm mồ hôi, hơi thở nặng nhọc, bàn tay phải tuyệt vọng nắm chặt lấy cánh tay trái, khuôn mặt nhăn lại. Một cơn đau nữa lại chạy xuyên qua cậu, một tiếng thét thoát ra khỏi vòm họng, bàn tay phải lại càng siết chặt cánh tay đang co giật trong đau đớn.

 

Sau vài phút, cơn đau dần dịu đi, để cậu ngồi đó thở nặng nề, đôi mắt màu bạc mở to, sợ hãi. Chậm chạp, cậu nắm tay lại rồi mở ra, nhìn xuống cánh tay với vẻ mặt chán nản và ánh mắt cam chịu.

 

"Đâu còn Akuma để tiêu diệt nữa," cậu lẩm bẩm, có thể là với chính mình, cũng có thể là với nó. Lại một cơn đau khiến nắm tay cậu siết chặt, năm đầu móng găm vào lòng bàn tay. Cậu ôm lấy nó vào người, cố gắng nuốt xuống tiếng thét đang chực phát ra. Rồi cơn đau ấy cũng dịu đi, và cậu run rẩy thở dài, vẫn ôm lấy cánh tay, nhưng bàn tay không còn nắm chặt mà áp trên lồng ngực. "Tôi xin lỗi," cậu thầm thì, giọng khản đặc. "Không phải lỗi của tôi!"

 

Câu trả lời của cậu không làm thỏa mãn một Innocence đang tức giận; một tiếng thét nữa, lớn hơn và dài hơn và tồi tồi tệ hơn rất nhiều, vang vọng trong không gian. Từng dây thần kinh cảm giác như bị cơn đau kéo đứt, cả cơ thể Allen cong lên, đầu cậu đập vào tường, để lại một vết máu đỏ tươi, móng tay găm vào lồng ngực. Lần này, tiếng thét chói tai không dừng lại, mà cứ lớn dần theo từng giây trôi qua, bàn tay phải cào bới trên mặt đất, nước mắt ướt đẫm khuôn mặt, bàn tay trái bắt đầu siết chặt...

 

Và rồi nó lóe sáng, dần lớn lên, trở về hình dạng nguyên bản của mình, năm móng vuốt sắc nhọn dài ra, đâm xuyên qua da thịt cậu, tiếng thét biến thành những tiếng thở hắt đau đớn nặng nhọc, nghe còn tang thương hơn cả tiếng thét kia, khi chúng găm sâu vào cơ thể cậu.

 

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Allen gần như đông cứng, máu tuôn ra từ vết thương trên ngực, tay trái giật giật, tay phải cứ nắm chặt rồi mở ra, mắt mở lớn, hơi thở nặng nề.

 

Rồi hai mí mắt sụp xuống, bàn tay trái thả lỏng, trượt xuống, và cậu dựa vào tường, một hơi thở dài, quá dài, run rẩy thoát ra từ miệng cậu một lần cuối cùng.

 

* * *

 

Đừng cố ngăn cản nó nữa, Lavi bảo họ.

 

Toàn là những hành động ngu ngốc, Kanda nói.

 

Xin hãy dừng lại đi, Lenalee van nài.

 

Bộ phận khoa học phớt lờ đi những lời ấy, phản ứng duy nhất chỉ là vài giọt nước mắt chảy dài trên khuôn mặt Komui trong lúc anh vùi đầu vào công việc trong tuyệt vọng, cố gắng hơn nữa, nhanh hơn nữa, và một tiếng nức nở ngẹn ngào không thể kiềm chế.

 

Không lâu sau đó, Kanda không còn có thể đánh bại được lũ ngục trùng, thiếu ngủ tới kiệt sức cũng vì chúng, và bị bọn chúng xé xác thành nhiều mảnh. Tới khi chúng thỏa mãn biến mất, không còn bất kì cách nào để nhận dạng cậu, chỉ còn lại một thanh kiếm nằm im lìm giữa vũng máu tươi.

 

Trong một khoảng thời gian, không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Có một tia hi vọng yếu ớt như đang bừng lên trong Giáo đoàn, nhưng Lenalee nhìn Lavi, và Lavi nhìn Lenalee, và họ gật đầu, tia sáng trong ánh mắt mờ nhòe, nhưng không hoàn toàn tắt lịm. Tổn thương, nhưng không bị hủy diệt, không bao giờ bị hủy diệt.

 

"Em yêu anh, anh hai." Lenalee nói với Komui, và Dark Boots phát động, bao bọc lấy đôi chân cô và lao về hai phía khác nhau. Chân cô bị kéo đứt rời, và chỉ trong vài phút ngắn ngủi, cô chết vì mất máu, và Komui bật khóc, ôm lấy cô, miệng liên tục nói với cô anh cũng yêu cô, và anh sẽ không bao giờ lãng quên đứa em gái quý báu của anh, không bao giờ.

 

* * *

 

"Lavi."

 

Lavi không ngẩng đầu nhìn, vẫn chú tâm vào tờ giấy trước mặt, tiếp tục viết lại ghi chép cuối cùng của mình. Cậu đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ ghi chép lịch sử của mình; cậu đã tập trung ghi lại những hậu quả sau trận chiến, một cách chủ quan nhất có thể.

 

"Sao vậy ông gấu trúc già?"

 

Bookman không phản ứng lại như thường lệ; ông trầm ngâm, ánh mắt chăm chú nhìn Lavi. "Ngươi có hối hận khi gia nhập Giáo đoàn đen không?"

 

Lavi không trả lời một hồi lâu, nhưng rồi cậu dừng lại, đặt bút xuống, ngả người về phía sau và mỉm cười lười biếng với Bookman, đeo lên chiếc mặt nạ gần như dễ dàng tới rợn người. "Nah, nói thật lòng, tui chưa bao giờ hối hận chút nào hết, vì thế nên bây giờ tui cũng nhất định sẽ không hối hận đâu. Thành thói quen xấu mất rồi."

 

Bookman chỉ 'hm', gần giống như đang quan tâm đến cậu. "Ngươi không nghĩ là đáng ra ngươi không nên đến đây?"

 

Lavi lắc đầu, không chút lưỡng lự. Cậu đang run rẩy, đau buồn ngập tràn trong ánh mắt ngọc lục bảo, nhưng chẳng hề có một tia do dự. Cậu không hối hận về bất cứ thứ gì. Không hề.

 

Ngày hôm sau, Oizuchi Koizuchi phát động, Hỏa Ấn bùng lên, và Lavi bị thiêu cháy thành tro bụi.

 

Bookman im lặng chứng kiến tất cả với một vẻ mặt không thể nhìn thấu, nhưng có lẽ trong mắt ông có một sự đau buồn ẩn giấu. Đêm hôm ấy, ông chỉ ghi lại duy nhất một điều.

 

Các Exorcist đã chết.

 

* * *

 

 

Đây là kết thúc của Exorcist, và kết thúc của kỉ nguyên Innocence. Tôi là người duy nhất còn lại, và tôi có thể cảm thấy kết thúc của mình cũng đang tới gần. Sớm thôi, sẽ chỉ còn lại các Finder, các nhà khoa học, và các thành viên của bộ phận y khoa.

 

Thật kì lạ, tôi nghĩ vậy. Trước kia, Innocence là thứ duy nhất giữ cho các Exorcist chúng tôi sống sót. Giờ đây, nó lại là thứ khiến tất cả chúng tôi phải chết cùng một lúc, và thậm chí còn không phải là những cái chết yên bình. Innocence một thứ nhỏ bé khó tính, chắc chắn là vậy, và một thứ vũ khí vô cùng nguy hiểm, kể cả với người sở hữu nó.

 

Nhưng, có lẽ như vậy vẫn là tốt nhất. Exorcist, họ không còn mục đích sống nữa. Cả cuộc đời họ là tiêu diệt Akuma. Vậy nên có lẽ đây là một điều may mắn, tôi cũng không biết nữa.

 

Với sự ra đi của các Exorcist, những người còn lại của Giáo đoàn sẽ có thể bước tiếp. Các nhà khoa học sẽ có thể tìm thấy một thứ gì đó mới mẻ để nghiên cứu, các thành viên bộ phận y khoa sẽ tìm thấy nhiều thêm người để giúp đỡ, và các Finder sẽ tìm thấy một mục tiêu mới cho cuộc đời mình. Tôi nghĩ Komui đã từng nói gì đó về việc gửi cho mọi người những lá thư giới thiệu trước khi Lenalee chết.

 

Gần đây, Komui cũng chẳng mấy khi cất tiếng nữa.

 

Nhưng mà nhìn này, tôi nghe chán nản quá nhỉ? Như vậy là không được. Nhưng khi bị Innocence của chịn mình quay ra chống lại thì người ta sẽ thành ra như thế, tôi đoán vậy.

 

Heh. Bookman sẽ sớm phải tìm một học trò mới thôi. Cá là ổng sẽ giận dỗi cho xem, ông gấu trúc già này. Này! Người mới! Nhớ đảm bảo là ổng sẽ không giận đấy nhé, được chứ? Một Bookman không được phép làm vậy đâu, ổng đã từng nói vậy với tôi. Vậy nên nhớ đảm bảo ổng sẽ không phạm sai lầm nhé.

 

Hah, vậy chắc đây là hình phạt cho việc trở nên gắn bó huh? Tôi sẽ nhận đây là một bài học, nhưng mà tôi không thật sự hối hận về điều gì cả. Dù sao thì Bookman cũng sẽ làm thay tôi thôi. Ông gấu trúc già.

 

Tôi nghĩ đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng tôi được ghi chép vào đây, vậy nên... Hẹn gặp lại ở kiếp sau nhé!

 

  **-** **Ghi chép cuối của Lavi Bookman,  danh tính cuối cùng của học trò thứ hai của Bookman thứ 23 -**

**Author's Note:**

> All credits to the wonderful author liketolaugh.  
> Beta-readers are extremely welcome.


End file.
